


Revenge is Sweet

by LoveStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Jewel Thief Derek, M/M, Mob Accountant Stiles, Mob Boss Theo, Revenge, Sweet Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveStiles/pseuds/LoveStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo Raeken is a mob boss in Los Angeles.<br/>Stiles Stilinski is his accountant.<br/>Derek Hale is a skilled jewel thief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet that I wrote for fun.

Stiles and Derek were in Stiles' Los Angeles apartment, lying in bed naked. They had just made love for the second time that afternoon.  
Stiles kissed Derek, then spoke.  
“I know that Theo did it”, Stiles said. “My dad was going to spill the beans on his operation, and Theo had him killed. I can’t prove it, but I know that he did it”.  
Derek nodded his head.  
“And I know that he had my sister killed as well”, Derek replied. “She was going to turn state's evidence on him. I can’t prove it either, but I know that he did it”.  
Stiles looked at Derek.  
“I think that it’s time for some sweet revenge on Theo”, Stiles said.  
“Yeah”, Derek replied. “But how?”  
“Stiles grinned. “I have a plan”, he said.  
“Tell me”, Derek replied.

“Theo has a secret Swiss bank account”, Stiles said. “It contains five billion dollars. And I have the secret pass code to access the money”.  
Derek grinned back at Stiles. “That sounds very interesting”, he said. “What else?”  
“Well”, Stiles replied, “I just found out that the Duchess of Whittemore is staying at her beach house in Malibu right now. And she brought a million dollars in jewelry with her from London. It’s in a safe in her house. An exceedingly crackable safe”.  
“This is sounding better and better”, Derek said.  
“And”, Stiles continued,” I have a friend in New York who is a master forger. He can forge passports that look like the real thing. And he owes me a big favor”.  
Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes.  
“So are you in?”, he asked.  
“In like a shot!”, Derek replied.  
They both grinned and kissed again.

Right after Stiles received a package from his friend in New York, he sat down at his laptop and emailed the bank in Zurich. He entered the pass code and transferred the five billion dollars in Theo’s secret account to a bank account in Rio de Janeiro, under the name of Sten Stenson. Then he closed Theo's account. That same night, while the Duchess of Whittemore was away from her beach house, Derek broke in and stole her fortune in jewelry. Stiles was right. Her safe was a piece of cake. Stiles let him into Theo’s office, where they placed the jewelry into Theo’s private vault. Then they left the office, taking Stiles’ laptop with them. The next day they made an anonymous phone tip to the L.A. police, telling them that Theo had stolen the jewelry and had hidden it in his private vault. They also conveniently gave the police the combination number to the vault. Later that day, two tourists with Australian passports, by the names of Sten Stenson and Dirk Haven, crossed the border into Mexico. That week they flew to Rio de Janeiro.

It was another sunny afternoon in Rio. A beautiful young man joined his handsome husband on the terrace of their luxury high rise condominium overlooking the beach. He was carrying two margaritas, one of which he handed to his mate. They sat and looked out at the ocean while sipping their drinks.  
“Delicious, Sten”, Derek said.  
“Thank you, Dirk”, Stiles replied.  
They laughed.  
“I wonder what Theo is doing right now?”, Derek asked.  
“Probably making license plates”, Stiles replied.  
“He should be very good at it, after all this time”, Derek said.  
“Yes”, Stiles said. “And he has many more years to perfect his skills!”  
They laughed again. Then they kissed.  
“I love you, sweetheart”, Derek said.  
“I love you, darling”, Stiles replied.  
They both basked in the warmth of the sun for a while.  
“What a beautiful day”, Derek said.  
“Yes, isn’t it”, Stiles replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed it.
> 
> LoveStiles (James S. MC.)


End file.
